Talk:Beerus/@comment-26400623-20151106031355
High 3-A or Low 2-C he nullified an energy capable of destroying the universe 7 full power 宇宙 The Universe The endless, expansive space wrapped around every celestial body that exists in the Living World. Along with the "Demon Realm," it is a single, large world in the Living World. In the world of Dragon Ball, the universe is located beneath the World Beyond, and it is hermetically sealed by a barrier that is engraved with a strange design. Within the universe, there are "nebulae" composed of innumerable stars, and there are "galaxies" composed of innumerable nebulae. There is a ruling Kami for each galaxy. Earth resides in the Solar System, a galactic nebula on the outskirts of the North Galaxy.Par. A "Cosmic Police Organization" exists in the universe. However, they lack the fighting ability to oppose Freeza and the Saiyans. (Daizenshuu 4, Page 72) Daizenshuu 4 The Universe 宇宙/Uchuu Translation: the universe, space, outer space The universe is the upper portion of the living world, and is the realm where Goku and the other main characters live and die. It’s the only portion of the DB world that even remotely resembles reality, being based off of the actual universe (or at least the universe as seen in countless sci-fi space operas like Star Wars). As such it consists of countless planets, stars, and other celestial bodies. 銀河 Galaxy A local collection of stars and planets in outer space. A nebula is a collection of stars and planets, and in turn a collection of several nebulae is called a galaxy. Being responsible for the north/south/east/west, the four Kaios in practice oversee these galaxies. The divides between north/south/east/west galaxies are units which the celestial gods and Kaios produced for occupational purposes, in order to unify the galaxies which exist infinitely in outer space. エリア Area Means each region of the universe, which is divided into East, West, South, North. It is expressed as the "East Area" and the "West Area." The areas divided into East, West, South, North are governed by respective Kaiou. Par. Like the universe, the Demon Realm is also divided into multiple areas. 地区 District Earth is divided into 43 administrative sectors. Means one of those sectors. Also, the four areas of east, west, south, and north that the universe is divided into could each similarly be called districts. In other words, it means a sector split for convenience in administrative action. HEAVENLY PEOPLE People of the Heavenly Realm, who exist in every region of the universe. Once the area that they supervise is decided, their duty is to always watch over that area. The sections known as the East-West-North-South Galaxies only utilize Kami as administration units, and the lifeforms who reside in the Living World are able to freely travel the galaxies. The worlds they supervise are predetermined. The various Kaio govern the infinitely expansive universe. This is primarily determined by the compass points, while the Dai Kaio serves as general manager of the places governed by the Kaio, and beyond that the Kaioshin of the North, East, South, and West govern the universe. Ultimately, the Dai Kaioshin supervises the universe in its entirety. Think these terms galaxy north / south / east / west are more like denominations, of the than a physical galaxy, I think the best term would be quadrant as pointed out on choozeshuu 1 or area/zone as pointed by the Daizenshuu 7/4. Hell 地獄/ji goku Translation: hell, the earthly prison Other Names: HFIL, the Home for Infinite Losers (Funi) Hell is where the dead souls which Enma Daio judges to be evil are sent to. It consists of an extremely vast, rocky plain that takes up the entire lower portion of the afterlife, and is covered by the yellow clouds that surround Enma’s palace and the Serpent Road. 天堂 Heaven Area: Afterlife Special Characteristics: The world where dead good people reside. Events: Goku practiced for the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai here. (Daizenshuu 4, p.73/ Daizenshuu 7, p.36) Anime: Those sorted out as good people among the dead gather here. It is about as wide as the universe, and its entire surface is a field of flowers. " Hell is wider then Heaven which is wide as the universe,since it covers the low portion of the Afterlife The Demon Realm 魔界/Makai Translation: demon world, demon realm AKA: 悪魔界/akumakai (“Devil Realm”), 暗黒魔界/ankoku-makai (“Demon Realm of Darkness”) Other Names: the Underworld, the Netherworld, the Spirit World (all various fansubs) The Demon Realm is the lower half of the living world, a dimension that exists on the reverse side of the universe. It’s not to be confused with Hell, which exists in the afterlife. According to Daizenshuu 7, it’s a chaotic place where magic has more influence than science. The Kaio/shin themselves don’t really understand the Demon Realm, as not even the gods’ eyes can reach it. As a result, not much is known about it other then that it is the home of evil life-forms. Records still survive of these life-forms interfering with the peace of the universe’s planets. In fact, one of the factors in the nations of the DB Earth unifying into a single world state was to guard against this threat from the Demon Realm. The DB World is the Equivalent of 2 or 3 Universes: § Heaven ( Good souls goes ) § Hell (Evil souls goes) § Mortal Universe (Earth, Namek etc) § Demon Realm (Makaio, Makaioshin, Dabura) § Other Dimensions (ROSAT, Sugoru Space etc) Realm outside the DB World § Kaioshin Realm ( 1/10 of the Combined Living World and Afterlife)﻿